This invention relates to objects embodying two or more spaced wall members which are intended to provide a controlled atmosphere or vacuum therebetween for environmental purposes.
Since it is a continuing problem to control the temperature of the environment for housing animals, minerals, plants and products, a need exists for utilizing the existing temperature of the earth, atmosphere and even the body heat of animal life to maintain and preserve temperatures needed for life with only a minimum use, if any at all, of commercial fuels.